bocky_for_dream_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
8-All
|first_appearance = "Bocky for Dream Island 0: Signups" |place = BFDI: 6th (3 votes) |episode_eliminated = "Bocky for Dream Island 8: Elimination" |average_ranking = 7.425/10 }} 8-All is a male contestant in Bocky for Dream Island. He was entered into the contest by in "Bocky for Dream Island 0: Signups". Appearance 8-All appears to be a black billiard ball with an "8" on the top of him. He has white eyes, which is unique, as most contestants have black eyes. Personality 8-All usually acts depressed, as in the past, Easer pooped on him. Other than that, 8-All usually does challenge as instructed, though not in the highest of qualities. Coverage Appearances * Bocky for Dream Island ** "Bocky for Dream Island 0" *** Signups *** Results ** "Bocky for Dream Island 1" *** Challenge *** Results *** Elimination ** "Bocky for Dream Island 2" *** Challenge *** Results *** Elimination ** "Bocky for Dream Island 3" *** Challenge *** Results *** Elimination ** "Bocky for Dream Island 4" *** Challenge *** Results *** Elimination ** "Bocky for Dream Island 5" *** Challenge *** Results *** Elimanation ** "Bocky for Dream Island 6" *** Challenge *** Results *** Elimanation ** "Bocky for Dream Island 7" *** Challenge *** Results *** Elimanation ** "Bocky for Dream Island 8" *** Challenge *** Results *** Elimanation Bocky for Dream Island In "Bocky for Dream Island 1: Challenge", 8-All repaired the Bocky Statue using some stone he found from mining, and made Anouncre paint it, making him place in the danger zone. Placement: 10/14 In "Bocky for Dream Island 2: Challenge", 8-All sung a parody of "Revenge" by CaptainSparklez. The song was about his fear of Easer pooping on him again. Score: 9/10 In "Bocky for Dream Island 3: Challenge", 8-All only had $4.99 on him. He decided to go on an epic journey to finally kill Easer and got a single cent from it, which was enough to give the five dollars to Fier Seaker Bx. Score: 8/10 In "Bocky for Dream Island 4: Challenge", 8-All drew a picture of Anouncre holding him. Score: 5.5/10 In "Bocky for Dream Island 5: Challenge", 8-All got rid of the cockroaches with his football nd his cockroach disposal bin. Score: 8/10 In "Bocky for Dream Island 6: Challenge", 8-All kills Easer once more, thus earning Anouncre's respect. Score: 10/10 In "Bocky for Dream Island 7: Challenge", 8-All's userbox is "This user is a fan of Anouncre". Unknown to 8-All at the time, he misspelled Anouncre's name as "Anounre". Score: 9/10 In "Bocky for Dream Island 8: Challenge", 8-All decided to name the Democratic Republic of the Congo "Anouncre's Dazzling Kingdom". Score: 7/10 Votes Kills Total Kills: 55 Trivia * 8-All is currently in possession of a chiseled stone that may or may not be lethal. **In "Bocky for Dream Island 5: Challenge", it was confirmed to be lethal. *8-All is the only limbless contestant in Bocky for Dream Island **He is also one of four armless contestants in Bocky for Dream Island, the others being Bolf Gall, Noily, and Spogy. See Also: Category:Male Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 1 Category:Limbless Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants